Orange
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: Purple. Blonde. Brown. Green. I never saw what was so important about them. Nothing counts but orange…And even that doesn’t matter at all. Velma Dace Dinkley-centric story. Slight pairing.


Author's Note: Please, bear with this story to the end. The writing sounds ill-iterate. However, I did that on purpose as it comes from a rather specific character. The end just might make you smile. I hope it does.

.

**Orange**

.

Orange. It was probably the best color of the group.

Danger's purple came in a close second, but the orange always won.*

It wasn't just because it reminded me of her favorite time of day. Although, if I were being honest, I'd admit I love the way her nasally voice has an added element of congestion when she talks about how the "atmospheric conditions" are brought on by dust, pollution, and other facts that could make only her so excited.

Blonde.** Well, his color didn't even stand a chance to hers. It's not even a real color. It doesn't matter anyhow, I think he dies it. That sounds mean, huh? Nah…I don't really think that…Hold it! I promised Dace I'd be honest. I _do_ think it's fake. Fake like an Easter Bunny in a Santa Suit who's decided to take gold from a leprechaun. "Fake-ity" fake, fake.

Her orange also doesn't win because it reminds me of the night we carved pumpkins for Halloween. Veg-head and the mutt had naturally carved images of food onto their pumpkins (for the 10th year straight).*** Danger had, predictably, carved some princess item; a crown, a castle, a shoe, I don't remember. Blonde had carved an image of a haunted house; I'll admit, the boy has carving skills…Not much else, but carving skills. Dace and I went Old School. While making sure one another was well-dressed in Pump-Guts (as she called them) we carved the mandatory scary faces. I think our pumpkins terrified the hell "outta" the others. So did Dace.

I don't care what they say in the papers or on that stupid cabled box. The mutt will never be the star of the five in my eyes. Brown's a great color, but his blue and yellow tag is more obvious than anything else he's got.

Orange also doesn't win because it's my favorite color. Before I knew her, I hated it. Actually, it reminded me of the time I up-chucked a carrot. Now that I think about it…she helped me overcome my sickness that day…Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it was always my favorite color.

Now, don't get me wrong here, there was never anything wrong with green. It fit Veg-head perfectly; like he was constantly dressed as an asparagus or something. I guess if I was always dressed as a food I'd be constantly hungry too. He's a funny guy, nice guy…But I remember a time when I was scared, ahem, "spit-less," that he'd take my girl…Never mind that now.

Before I wrap this up, let me make one thing clear: Orange doesn't beat the other colors just because she wears it and I love her. Because if you say "Danger," I think purple. You say "blonde," I'll think, "Blonde." If you said "green" or even "brown," I'd think of…Well, I'd think of "grass and dirt." But my second thought would be of Veg-head and the mutt.

All they need is a color and those four are set in your minds…My mind, at the very least. That color is so who they are that they can barely separate themselves from it in the public eye. Sure, when they're not on a case, they were something else, other colors. But that's not how the public sees them; and despite knowing them my entire life, it's not how I see them either. Those four simply are Purple, blonde, brown and green.

But not orange.

Orange lives in victory-town because it _never_ defined her. Orange wins because it's simply a color. It says nothing more about who she is. She's something, someone, so…So perfectly different…No color could ever fully capture her.

**The End.**

.

.

.

.

Additional Author's Note: Four little things here…

1) I was working on another Velma/Cannon-Guy related fic when this popped into my head. I simply felt that this was more appropriate for my first shot at developing Velma (and the boy). If you guessed who it is, you're probably one of my new favorite people.

2) I hope you enjoyed it enough to write a review.

3) This IN NO WAY was meant to "bash" other characters. I love the entire gang. The character who is speaking this simply harbors some deep-rooted issues; though he may not as I evolve him more. I think he's actually in my top three favorite characters of the series.

4) Yes, he refers to Velma as Dace. Sure he has issues, but I think it's cute.

*As in Danger-Prone-Daphne.

**Blonde = Fred.

***Veg-head. Because this character would totally latch onto that as a characteristic by which it is appropriate to define a person.


End file.
